1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique where a containing unit, which accommodates a vessel which contains a liquid, is fixed in a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
There are liquid ejecting systems in use which are provided with a liquid ejecting apparatus, which is provided with a liquid ejecting section which ejects ink and the like, and a containing unit which accommodates a vessel which supplies a liquid to the liquid ejecting section. An example of this type of liquid ejecting apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-2012-051327 (PTL 1). The containing unit which accommodates an ink containing vessel is attached to a side surface of the printer which is an example of the liquid ejecting apparatus in PTL 1. The printer in PTL 1 is an ink jet printer which is provided with an ink jet head which is an example of the liquid ejecting section which ejects ink.